Applications that are distributed via an application marketplace often employ code fragments, functionality and/or one or more software libraries for the purpose of facilitating interactions with systems and/or services associated with the application marketplace. For example, an application can be created by a developer for distribution via an application marketplace that is operated by another entity, where the other entity can offer one or more software libraries with an application programming (API) interface that can be incorporated into the application. Updating of such functionality may require the creation of a new application binary.